


Hot Wheels

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, pi(e) month, wee!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean plays with his car while Mommy bakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Thanks for pinking, Kira.

Dean rolled the little black car in his chubby fingers along the carpet in the living room. It was his favorite because it looked like Daddy’s. He’d gotten over excited and too loud playing with his race track upstairs and Mommy had asked him to play downstairs so he wouldn’t wake little Sammy. He didn’t mean to get so loud, but his race track was just the most awesome thing ever. When he got big, he’d show Sammy how awesome it was, but Sammy couldn’t do lots yet. 

He knew he wasn’t supposed to play with his cars downstairs. Daddy sometimes stepped on them and got mad, but Daddy was at work and Mommy had said it was okay. Also, he was right next to the kitchen where Mommy made snacks. He could smell his most favorite smell. Mommy had made a pie, but said he had to wait. He remembered how his fingers hurt when they dug into the hot filling last time he didn’t listen. 

Mommy walked into the room. “Okay, Sweetie. It’s cool enough to eat now. Thank you for being a big boy and waiting.”

Dean dashed into the kitchen as fast as his little legs would carry him. Maybe his race track was the second most awesome thing ever.


End file.
